


secret lovers

by doremifasorashige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: No one knows about it, about how some nights he and Kyungsoo sleep curled up together for a few hours slipping apart in the early hours before anyone wakes. They don't know the meaning behind Kris' long stares or how a simple touch means the world to him during days when Kyungsoo is pressed between Jongin and Chanyeol for hours. At least, they shouldn't know, Kyungsoo assures him they don't, but that doesn't stop Kris from flinching at there constant comments Luhan makes.





	secret lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meian/gifts).



> for [this](http://monochromaticas.livejournal.com/3044.html?thread=484#t484) prompt.

The heavy pressure on Kris' arm should make him worry the second he's conscious enough to notice it. He should be concerned as to why there's a second body pressed against his own in the small bed. He shouldn't be allowing himself to turn his head slightly to confirm what he already knows. Kris should be pulling away, trying to slip out of his bed, or waking Kyungsoo up so he can go back to his own room, his own bed before any of the others wake. Instead he lets his eyes linger, watching the soft rise and fall of Kyungsoo's body as he breathes.

Kris does a quick inventory, assuring himself that they're both fully dressed and that at least there will be no awkward moments if someone happens to catch them. In fact, Kyungsoo isn't even under the covers, he realizes when he tries to shift. It's as if he just decided to plop himself right next to Kris without any other thought. The idea of it makes Kris want to laugh. Kyungsoo most likely only slipped into to stay a moment, but somewhere between one moment and the next he fell asleep, curled up against Kris' side.

Somehow he manages to roll onto his side, ignoring the numb feeling of his arm as Kyungsoo continues to sleep, head pressed right in the crook of his elbow. He's curled up tight, trying to take up minimal space and to keep himself warm. If he had use of both arms, Kris would help him slip under the covers, instead he tilts his head so he can press his forehead against Kyungsoo's own and drapes his other arm over his waist.

He shouldn't be doing this, it's asking for trouble, but Kyungsoo's relaxing against him just a bit, letting out a soft sigh in his sleep and it makes Kris forget his concerns. He allows his eyes to slip closed as he breathes in the familiar scent that is Kyungsoo.

When he wakes again, Kris finds himself alone and the bedroom door ajar.

He rolls onto his back and flexes the fingers of his left hand to make sure it's not asleep. Kris risks a glance at the other bed in the room to find it empty. He wonders who got up first.

Seconds roll by and Kris keeps moving his fingers, more absently than anything else now as he stares at the ceiling, waiting for the rest of his body to wake up. Zitao pokes his head in at some point, smiling when he sees Kris awake. "Did you get your ten hours, ge?"

Kris shifts his eyes from the ceiling to look at him, the angles a bit weird and strains his eyes but it's easier than moving his entire body just yet. "I don't know who comes up with these lies," he snorts. "Is everyone else up?"

"Yeah, it's after noon."

Huh, Kris thinks. He wonders how long ago it was that Kyungsoo slipped away, or rather, he wonders what time it was when he woke the first time. "I'll be out in a minute," he promises, answering Zitao's unasked question of when he's going to join the rest of them.

A quick trip to the bathroom ends up with Kris taking a shower. He doesn't really want to, not when they have nothing to do for once, he'd rather lazy around in his own smell for the day, nor does he want to wash the faint traces of Kyungsoo off his skin, but he uses it as an excuse to avoid any possible questions as to why Kyungsoo was in his bed. If anyone had seen that is.

He puts the same clothes back on more out of pure laziness than what Luhan would call creepy desire to keep the smell of Kyungsoo around and half heartedly towels his hair dry. It sticks out in random directions when he looks in the mirror next, still damp but he can't be bothered to do more than shake it out a bit so it at least lays down.

The living room is buzzing with sound when Kris finally joins the party. Sehun and Jongin are sprawled out before the TV while Jongdae pokes at the two of them with his feet more than contributes to the conversation that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are having. At the table Kyungsoo is smushed between an excited Luhan and Minseok while Yixing seems to be just in the general vicinity than actually part of any conversation they're having.

"Zitao left with Junmyeon hyung after making sure you were awake," Minseok says when he notices Kris.

He stares at the four of them for a moment, trying to keep his gaze from lingering on Kyungsoo too long before humming and slipping into the kitchen. "Where did they go?"

"Shopping."

Kris snorts. "Doesn't Tao have enough crap?" He doesn't listen out for a response, opening the fridge to find something to eat. The effort is futile when he finds nothing that can be warmed up easily. This is what he gets for being the last one awake when they have no schedule. The maknaes probably ate everything. "Will they be back soon? I want to bug Junmyeon to cook something." He could do it himself but it's more than he's willing to put out for the day.

"Kyungsoo can do it," Luhan chirps.

Kris turns around sharply with a frown. "What?"

"He is the best cook after all." He bumps his shoulder against Kyungsoo's own, causing the other to laugh.

"I've never cooked for you, stop with these misconceptions." He looks over at Kris who's still confused as to why Luhan would suggest Kyungsoo of all people when he normally says that Kris can cook for himself, and should make something for the rest of them. "Kris is a big boy, he can do it."

Luhan sighs dramatically. "Is that anyway to treat your bo--"

Kris lets the fridge close behind him, and begins to head back to his room. "I'm suddenly not hungry," he lies. "Your face must have hindered my appetite."

"Rude!" He yells back but Kris doesn't reply and closes his door behind himself.

He flops down onto his bed face first with a sigh, maybe he should just go back to sleep and hope that Junmyeon is back when he wakes.

A few minutes later there's a soft knock at his door but it's being opened before Kris gets a chance to say anything, revealing Kyungsoo who slips in quietly and shuts the door behind him. He stares at Kris before he speaks. "You know Luhan just wants to get you worked up," he says.

Kris shrugs and rolls around until he’s laying on his back. "Still scares the crap outta me."

"He doesn't..." Kyungsoo makes a face. "None of them know anything, you know this. You swore Chanyeol to secrecy. You're being paranoid."

"But what if they do find out?" Kris has lost count of the number of times they've had this conversation since they started dating, but he's sure the number has increased greatly since that time Chanyeol walked in on them making out late one night in the kitchen. Granted, it was a stupid place to be kissing at, but Kris isn't known for his bright ideas all the time.

Kyungsoo seems to consider this, sitting gingerly on the edge of Kris' bed and placing his hands in his lap. "Well," he starts off slowly, not looking in Kris' direction but before him around the room. "It would mean we don't have to pretend anymore, no more sneaking around."

"I like having you to myself." Kris isn't pouting, he isn't.

He laughs quietly shaking his head. "Kris, you never have me to yourself because there's no time or space with twelve of us here."

Kris huffs and rolls his eyes. "It would be even worse if they knew."

"They'd probably give us a room together, just the two of us," Kyungsoo says before turning to look at Kris. "You wouldn't have to keep nearly as quiet."

"I can keep quiet!"

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. "No, I have to stuff something in your mouth. Do you know how gross it is to have clean socks covered in your slobber after we have sex?" His expression softens after a second and he pats Kris' knee. "Doesn't really matter regardless, they don't know. Stop worrying and go eat." He rises from the bed and turns back to the door.

"Hey," Kris calls out just before Kyungsoo can leave. "How come I had a nice warm body pillow this morning?"

A slight flush covers Kyungsoo's cheeks but he holds Kris' gaze. "Oh, Chanyeol was snoring. I couldn't sleep." He slips out of the room before Kris can say anything more.

Against his body’s will, Kris falls back asleep, knowing he’ll regret it later when he’s up half the night but for the moment it’s nice, hearing the soft lull of the group in the other room being loud and rowdy.

Junmyeon shakes him awake later with a soft, “Hyung,” and something in his hands. He’s smiling when Kris’ peels his eyes open. “Kyungsoo asked me to bring this too you, he says you’ve been hiding here all day.”

Kris grumbles something that sounds like “not hiding” but he’s not entirely sure and attempts to sit up anyway.

Junmyeon sticks around as he starts to eat whatever is in the plate. His brain isn’t working just yet and his eyes can barely focus so he’s not entirely sure what it is. It doesn’t help that his mouth is fuzzy and he thinks he should probably brush his teeth. The bathroom is so far away though. “I hear Luhan was making fun of you again.”

He snorts. “You make it sound like I’m five and can’t stand up for myself.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Sorry.”

“‘S okay,” he says around a mouthful of food. “That’s how Luhan is.”

“Join the rest of us when you’re finished? We’re going to watch a movie.”

Kris glances up through his unruly hair. “Stop being a mother hen,” he grumbles but nods anyway. He should probably hang out with his group for the sake of hanging out.

When Kris finally makes his appearance, the rest of the group is laying about various places, all focused on the TV but he doesn’t fail to notice the small sliver of space the widens next to Kyungsoo when he gets far enough into the room. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice the shift of the person next to him the way Kris does. He’s still glued to the screen, watching whatever movie is playing unfold.

It’s Minseok that shifts next, trying to push Luhan from being practically in his lap and closer to Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t budge. Kris wants to send him a sympathetic look, but it’s either sit in that cramped space or on the floor where Jongin is throwing popcorn absently at Chanyeol.

“You join the land of the living,” Kyungsoo whispers, sliding closer to the arm of the couch so Kris has more room. “I was worried we’d have to set up a service for you.”

Kris makes a face as he wedges himself in the space between Luhan and Kyungsoo. "Very funny," he says back, voice low and soft.

A smile works it way onto Kyungsoo's face, but he doesn't take his eyes off of the TV. It's more of this absentminded thing that he's not even aware of, drawing up one corner of his mouth then the other. The sight of it makes Kris' chest swell. "It kind of is," he replies.

"Anything to get rid of me." Kris sighs, relaxing into the couch, enjoying the warm press of Kyungsoo against his side. He'll never say it outloud, but Kris is kind of thankful to Luhan's idiotic tendencies, now he can be as close to Kyungsoo as possible and not seem suspicious. It's kind of nice. The only thing that would make it better is if he could hold Kyungsoo's hand.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kyungsoo moves next to him, shift his hands from his lap to slip into that small non-existent space between his thigh and Kris' own, the other holding his head up as he leans his elbow into the arm of the couch.

Kris swallows thickly, glancing down at that hands. Kyungsoo's bare arm is warm against his skin and it makes his hair stand on end, wanting nothing more than to pull Kyungsoo even closer, to possibly breathe in that familiar scent of his fruity shampoo. He's not even watching the movie, more of just forcing his eyes to stay on the screen so he doesn't spend the hour and however many minutes watching as Kyungsoo enjoyies the movie.

Sometimes, during times like these, Kris wonders what it would be like if they weren't idols, if he would still be hopelessly in love with Kyungsoo, if they would be together, if they would try to be as reserved when others are around. The more he thinks about it, Kris assumes that if they were together he would be just as hopeless and he would probably never want to let Kyungsoo out of his sight, holding onto him for as long as he can. He doesn't like to admit this, but Kris is a little possessive.

A gentle squeeze to his fingers brings Kris out of his thoughts. He starts at the contact, taken off guard by it, eyes widening as he turns to look at Kyungsoo.

"You're loud," Kyungsoo whispers, squeezing his fingers again.

"What?"

He looks out of the corner of his eye, small smile on his lips. "Your breathing," he says softly, moving his body to lean a bit on Kris. "You breathe loudly when you get lost in thought."

"Oh," he says silently, turning back to the TV. Kyungsoo's fingers never leave his throughout the remainder of the movie only slipping out of his grip once the credits start.

Kyungsoo is the first to stand when the movie is over and the lights are still off in the living room. He looks at Kris briefly, an expression on his face that Kris can't exactly read, before he slips out of the room and into the kitchen for a drink. Kris' fingers are cool and tingly now that they’re not wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s own.

Luhan breathes loudly in his ear, draping himself over Kris' back. "Stare harder lover boy," he says.

"What?" He chokes out, trying to not get hysterical. Luhan's just teasing, he doesn't actually know.

He leers at Kris. "You know what."

Of course he does, but Luhan doesn't. Shouldn't. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Get off, you're heavy." He pushes Luhan away and back into Minseok. He should feel bad, but Minseok needs to put this one on a leash most days, and that's not an image he wants in his head, sexual or otherwise.

"You're kind of obvious, hyung," Chanyeol says, tossing back all the popcorn that's accumulated around him back at Jongin. "Like, really obvious."

"I--"

"Chanyeol made us pretend we don't know," Jongin adds.

A choked sound comes from the back of Kris' throat. "There's nothing..." He hears Kyungsoo's soft laughter from the other side of the room by the kitchen and glances at him, frightened. " _What?_ "

"You aren't very good at keeping your own secrets," he teases. "Everyone was just scared to ask you."

"I wasn't!" Luhan announces loudly, right in Kris' ear.

Kyungsoo's gaze slips behind Kris and to Luhan, darkening just a bit. "No, but bodily harm does have it's effects."

Luhan scoffs. "Just because I let it happen doesn't mean I'm scared of you. Maybe I like that kind of stuff."

Jongin groans from the floor flops into Sehun. "More than I ever wanted to know, hyung."

"Anyway," he says, patting Kris. "Now you can stop pretending and giving Kyungsoo your creepy stare. Sometimes I can't tell if you want to have sex with him or want to murder him in his sleep." Luhan takes Kris's face between his hands and considers it. "I think it's your eyebrows." He brushes a thumb over one, trying to change the angle of it, muttering a small 'oh god' under his breath before attempting to fix it. "Definitely the eyebrows."

That night everyone shoves Kris into Kyungsoo's room, telling them to have at it but Kris feels entirely too humiliated to do much of anything aside from attempting to smother himself with Kyungsoo's pillow. It doesn't really work since he loves the smell Kyungsoo leaves behind in his sheets. It's stronger than Kris' own pillow, and it makes him feel light headed and calm at the same time.

"Are you going to huff my pillow all night," Kyungsoo asks, amused. He's sitting propped up against the wall, watching as Kris lies face first into the pillow. "Am I being replaced?"

Kris mumbles into the pillow, something along the lines of "You'd like that wouldn't you" and it makes Kyungsoo laugh loudly. The sound brings Kris out of hiding, turning on his side to stare at Kyungsoo. "How long?" He asks.

He shrugs, running his hand through Kris' hair. He loves it when Kyungsoo does this, scratches his snort nails against Kris' scalp as he combs back the hair with his fingers. His eyes slip closed, enjoying the touch. "Few weeks," he says eventually.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kris whines.

"Your distress was amusing."

Kris opens an eye to glare up at Kyungsoo who smiles innocently. "I hate every single one of you."

"Ow," he deadpans, hand still in Kris's hair, only still now. "Guess you'll have to find someone else’s bed to sleep in then."

"No." He shifts up onto the pillow more, pulling Kyungsoo down next to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I think I'll stay right here, it's warm."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Keeping me for my body heat then? I'm insulted."

Kris presses his face into Kyungsoo's neck and tangles their legs together. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, causing Kyungsoo to flinch at the sudden air against his skin. "Maybe for other things too."

"Like?"

He kisses under Kyungsoo's jaw. "This maybe."

Kyungsoo hims, and relaxes against him. "So for my body in general."

"Yes," he says. Kris kisses his way up until his lips meet Kyungsoo's, warm and soft against his own that are a bitch chapped and sore from biting them with worry. "Maybe for your everything."

"Everything?"

Kris nods. "Like, the really lame stuff."

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh. "What's the lame stuff?"

"Your laugh, your tiny smirks." He shrugs. "You know, stuff."

"Such a way with words, Wu YiFan."

Kris kisses him again, soundly on the mouth. "It's what you like about me, right?"

He reaches out for the small lamp by his bed to turn it off. "That's very debatable," Kyungsoo says, but Kris knows he's just saying that to be a jerk.


End file.
